


On the Care and Feeding of Archangels - by Gabriel Winchester-Milligan

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Are Watching Over You, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Cuddly Archangels, Cute, Cute Gabriel, Cute Lucifer, Cute Michael, Domestic Fluff, Emotional archangels, Fluff, Fluffy Fluff and More Fluff, Insecure Archangels, Lonely Michael, Lucifer has Flashbacks, M/M, Michael's Flock, Multi, Needy Archangels, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we enjoy babyish things like stuffed animals and bubbles and children’s toys. We never had a human childhood. Also, we will force Sam and Dean to play with us because everyone deserves to build a Lego tower inside a pillow fort while sipping hot chocolate and wearing footie pajamas and cuddling with giant stuffed giraffes. Adam is more than welcome to join, but his presence is not required.</p>
<p>It’s a proven fact that big brothers give the best hugs. Michael doesn’t have a big brother, though, so the rest of us have to make up for it by trying extra hard. </p>
<p>We don’t have birthdays, but we really wish we did. That’s why we make such a big deal out of yours. </p>
<p>I’m scared of the dark because my true form is bioluminescent but my vessel is not. Michael and Lucifer got used to it a long time ago, but I’m still adjusting.  </p>
<p>Lucifer hates being cold because he spent most of his life never able to warm up. He dislikes winter for the same reason. </p>
<p>Did I mention we like cuddles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Care and Feeding of Archangels - by Gabriel Winchester-Milligan

On the Care and Feeding of Archangels – by Gabriel Winchester-Milligan

 

 

While we love our mates and our little bro Cas, sometimes we just need some time alone when it’s just the three of us.

 

Lucifer and Michael share a bond that’s older than time. I think Adam understands this for the most part, but I know it’s hard for Sam. They are each other’s everything, because for a long time they were the only two angels and the center of each other’s worlds. Don’t worry, though; they have more than enough love to go around for their mates and the rest of our flock.

 

Archangels are cuddly.

 

It’s a proven fact that big brothers give the best hugs. Michael doesn’t have a big brother, though, so the rest of us have to make up for it by trying extra hard.

 

I know that Sam and Dean think we’re just hyperactive sex maniacs most of the time. And while it’s true that we do enjoy sex, we can all happily go without it as long as we make up for it with other forms of contact like cuddling and hugging and holding hands and long kisses. (Sam, that means that when Lucifer agrees to do what you want when you threaten to withhold sex, he’s behaving for you because he wants to prove himself to be good in your eyes, not because he’s desperate to get laid. That also means that when you make him sleep on the couch, it’s very unfair. We all crave touch and need it to be happy, and when we have to go without for more than a few hours, we get very sad and emotional. The only reason Lucifer doesn’t cry when you tell him to sleep on the couch is because he knows that me and Mike will take turns sneaking out to spend most of the night with him.)

 

We get depressed very easily. We’re very emotional creatures and even though Lucifer hates to show it, we all cry pretty often.

 

We all crave physical and emotional affection. This is especially true for Michael and Lucifer for reasons you’re all undoubtedly aware of by now. It’s also true for me because I spent a _long_ time running from who I was and even though I had people to spend the night with, I never really had anyone who loves me the way you guys do.

 

We know that all families fight, but we get really nervous and depressed when it happens because we’re terrified that we’re gonna lose the best thing that ever happened to us.

 

No one can call Lucifer Lulu except for Michael. No one else says it right, just like no one else can say ‘Sammy’ quite like Dean can.

 

We have so much love to give that sometimes we don’t know what to do with it.

 

Lucifer likes Adam-cuddles and Michael and I and fond of snuggling Dean. We wish that cuddle holidays would happen more often so we could get more cuddles! (On a slightly unrelated note, Cas also wishes he could snuggle up to Sam more often.)

 

We sleep sometimes when our humans want us to stay with them throughout the whole night, but we often have bad dreams. All we want afterwards are group hugs and tubs of carrot-flavored ice cream. We don’t know why.

 

We all have regrets about our past and Lucifer would really appreciate if we all avoided using the S-word or the D-word, even when he’s not around.

 

We need to be reminded often about how much you love us. That includes you, Dean.

 

Sometimes I’m a little insecure about my vessel. I know it’s not the most beautiful thing ever, but it’s always nice to hear that you think I’m attractive even if I do have a little extra pudge.

 

We purr, but only when you tug on our hair _gently_ or when you scratch behind our ears.

 

We get really stressed out and moody when it’s time to molt. We also produce a half a ton of feathers each. Some of those feathers will end up on the ceiling in a chandelier formation. We’re not sure why.

 

We all have weaknesses for cute furry things. And cute humans when they look up at us with those big sad eyes and those pouty lips... Sigh.

 

Michael loves making you happy because he loves to see his family smiling, especially if he knows it’s because of him. Try to laugh even if he’s not all that funny.

 

We don’t have birthdays, but we really wish we did. That’s why we make such a big deal out of yours.

 

Sometimes Michael thinks he needs to be strong for us at the expense of taking care of himself. That’s why we need to prove to him that we can be strong for each other. We he gets like that, all he really needs is for someone to sit him down and baby him a little.

 

Sometimes Lucifer is afraid to share his feelings. That’s why we need to make sure he knows that family means knowing each other’s every weakness and loving each other enough not to use it against them. We also have to be careful not to break the trust he has put in us. Sometimes all he needs is for someone other than Michael to listen and be empathetic.

 

Sometimes I’ll laugh at myself or put myself down. That means I’m feeling like I don’t belong, and in moments like those, I just need someone to pull me down and cuddle me until I don’t feel that way anymore.

 

I’m not really addicted to candy. It’s more of a fashion statement than anything else. (All right, maybe I enjoy it a little more than I should. But I can stop at any time!)

 

We all enjoy Disney shows. Don’t interrupt us while we’re watching Frozen or _Elsa!_

 

Lucifer doesn’t like feeling trapped. It makes him have flashbacks. That’s why he panics if someone touches his wrist or if Sam or I back him up against a wall without giving him some room to escape if he felt he needed to.

 

Sometimes we enjoy babyish things like stuffed animals and bubbles and children’s toys. We never had a human childhood. Also, we _will_ force Sam and Dean to play with us because everyone deserves to build a Lego tower inside a pillow fort while sipping hot chocolate and wearing footie pajamas and cuddling with giant stuffed giraffes. Adam is more than welcome to join, but his presence is not required.

 

(We’re all pretty needy.)

 

Michael doesn’t like making decisions more complicated than what toppings to order on his pizza or what flavor of cake we should have for dessert. Sometimes he even has trouble making those decisions and needs Adam to choose for him.

 

Lucifer needs to feel like he’s in control most of the time even when he’s not.  

 

Some days, there will be hours at a time when I really just don’t feel like talking. It doesn’t mean I’m mad or withdrawn; it just means I need some time to watch everyone else talking and having fun and laughing and joking without participating. It lets me enjoy your happiness better.

 

We’re all fiercely protective of our younger brothers and our flock’s humans.

 

Lucifer doesn’t hate humanity and never has. He just resented our Father for creating something new when he couldn’t handle the things He’d already made. When he insults your species, it’s only because he sees things going on in your body that would disgust _you_ if you could see them!

 

We all like to watch you sleep. We think it’s adorable and we also feel like we’re doing our job by watching over you.

 

Michael hates being alone because for a long time, he was the only one of his kind and he was the loneliest creature in the universe.

 

I’m scared of the dark because my true form is bioluminescent but my vessel is not. Michael and Lucifer got used to it a long time ago, but I’m still adjusting.  

 

Lucifer hates being cold because he spent most of his life never able to warm up. He dislikes winter for the same reason.

 

Did I mention we like cuddles?

 

Michael needs us to celebrate even minor holidays as a family because he feels like he’s been given a second chance at building a flock even though we all know he tried his best the first time.

 

We’re all of the opinion that Cas doesn’t spend enough time with any of us. Expect us to remedy this shortly with a day full of Baby Angel sandwiches and cuddles on the moon.

 

We’re basically just great big balls of cuddly cuddliness.


End file.
